


heavenly eyes, heavenly eyes

by katiesaygo



Series: stoned stories and tipsy tales [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/pseuds/katiesaygo
Summary: Learning through eliminating one outlandish impossibility after another sounded tedious, but Padma was curious enough to be confused by Luna Lovegood another day.





	heavenly eyes, heavenly eyes

**Author's Note:**

> for the loml ella's prompt _Luna/Padma, dancing in the rain_
> 
> over at [crossfaded femslash comment ficathon](), come join in!!

It’s raining.

Hard.

But not as hard as Padma is glaring at Luna Lovegood, the girl she’d met in the occult-slash-spirtuality section of what was almost certainly Earth’s last Barnes & Noble storefront.

They’ve attracted the stray glance of quite a few pedestrians at this point, and Padma’s gaze is just as transfixed.

Luna spin, arms outstretched and face straining skywards despite the falling rain, and there’s something that lifts in Padma’s chest— reminds her of those fucking Up-and-Down rides at every sketchy town fair she’s ever been dragged to by Parvati and Lavender.

It’s the same gut punch feeling that made her follow Luna out here in the first place.

“So, what’s this meant to do again?” She shouts, although exaggerated, to be heard over the wind.

Luna stops mid-circumference and steps closer.

“Dancing in the rain is said to promote prophetic dreams.” Luna laughs and the sound of it reverberates through Padma’s chest, she swears it.

She remembers the half-eaten, destined for trash, scone she’d forgotten upstairs— wonders if she should really go back for it, it’d be the right thing to do, certainly a good excuse to duck away— and then Luna’s holding a hand out towards her.

“Well?” 

There’s no denying that she looks ridiculous. A stationary burst of color in her yellow rain-soaked sundress amid a sea of shuffling umbrellas.

“Don’t you want to see if I show up in your dreams tonight?” 

It’s the exact same tone she’d used when wondering if Padma had noticed a correlation between the direction she slept in bed and which crystals she felt more in tune with and— okay.

Maybe looking ridiculous was a small price to pay for the chance to live out her sister’s cheesiest romcom-iest fantasy of dancing with a beautiful woman in the rain.

And if Luna really did show up in her dreams— well, Padma did need someone to help her figure out this magic shit.

Learning through eliminating one outlandish impossibility after another sounded tedious, but Padma was curious enough to be confused by Luna Lovegood another day.

**Author's Note:**

> title from Look What You're Doing To Me - Banks which i whisper-screamed writing this !


End file.
